Painfull love
by MusaRiven
Summary: Zelda is Link's girlfriend, but what happened when she finds out that he has been having affairs with not only Malon, but Saria and Nabooru aswell? Re-written. Previous name, Who's it gonna be.
1. The confrontation

**The confrontation**

It was 7 years ago Link, the Hero of Time defeated Ganondorf, the King of Evil and was sent back in time by Princess Zelda, Link's present girlfriend. Link didn't just bed the Princess, no he also had sexual affairs with Malon at LonLon ranch, Saria, one of his best friend from Kokiri forest and Nabooru, the Gerudo warrior also. It was late in the afternoon and the sun had already vanished behind Death Mountain. It was Malon's 17th birthday, and Link hadn't seen Zelda for a whole week and he missed her dearly and just wanted to hold her into his embrace all night. Link rode Epona up to the ranch that evening and he saw Malon herself talking to Mido. Saria talking to Nabooru, Ingo and Talon. But he couldn't see Zelda anywhere. She should have arrived by now. Where was she? He frowned his eyebrows as he dismounted Epona and walked over to Malon who beamed over at her blonde friend and secret lover.

''**Congratulations Malon.''** He said and kissed the red-haired farm girls cheek. Malon blushed and looked down into the ground.

''**Hi Link.''** She giggled as she looked up at him again. Link reached over a small package to her, which she accepted. He still couldn't see Zelda anywhere and started to get worried.

''**Have you seen Zel anywhere**?'' He asked them. Saria came over to them and smiled at her best friend.

**''Well I saw her only a few minutes ago.''** Saria played with her green hair that now had grown down to her waist.

**''She might be inside the paddock.''** Malon added and nodded over to the dark paddock. Link nodded and smiled.

**''I better go and find her then.''** Link smiled and patted the girls on their shoulders. He started to walk towards the darkness and took a lantern hanging in the air and went inside the paddock. For awhile he walked around calling after her, but no response.

**''Zel? Are you in here?''** He called again. Soon he could hear soft sobs coming from his right and he followed the sound until he saw her sitting in the green grass sobbing. Worriedly he placed the lantern on the ground besides them.

**''Zel? What's wrong?''** He asked and kneeled down in front of her. He wiped some of her tears away, but the princess angrily slapped his hand away from her. In shock he gasped and looked confused at her. Zelda starred at him and gritted her teeth, but she soon buried her face into her hands and cried again.

**''How could you Link? How could you do this you me?''** She sobbed between the sentence. Link shook his head still confused and raised his eyebrows.

**''What? What are you talking about?''** He whispered and brushed a lock of her hair that had escaped her forehead tiara. Zelda looked up at him again.

**''I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE LINK, I KNOW!''** She yelled at him and pushed Link backwards as she stood up. Before turning around she cast an disgusted look at him.

**''Know what?''** He stood up and hold her by her shoulders. This was starting to freak him out. Never under all of the years they had know each other had she acted this was towards him, therefore he must have done something horrible to her. She shook of his hands from her shoulders and turned around to face him.

**''All three of them? You slept with all three of them?''** Tears falling down her along her cheeks. No, she couldn't know. This couldn't be happening. Link's skin grew pale and he started to sweat.

**''How did you….. how did you found out?''** He managed to say.

**''It doesn't matter. I only came here for telling you one thing. IT'S OVER!'' **She hissed angrily and started to walk out of the ranch but he grabbed her wrist.

**''You don't mean that.''** Link cupped her wet cheeks with his palms as he pulled her closer to him. He could feel her warm breath on his handsome face. He could smell her lovely perfume and see his own reflection in her beautiful blue eyes. Zelda pushed his away and reached behind her head.

**''I don't? Watch this!''** She hissed again and throwed something at him, a golden chain with one side of an heart on it. Link had one chain on his own with the other half, they were a symbol of Link's and Zelda's love for each other.

**''You get it Link? It's over, forever.''** He could see tears in her eyes, they stood like that for a couple of seconds until she turned and left again. It was like he had been paralysed, he couldn't move a single bone in his body. Link fell to his knees and dug his nails into the grass underneath him as tears started to well up in his eyes. Thoughts and memories running through his head. Thoughts of Zelda, Malon, Nabooru and Saria. How could he been so stupid? His affairs with the three girls were just lust he knew that, he didn't feel anything for them. Not in some romantic way anyway. He didn't even kiss and barley touched the other girls, when he was with them he always thought of his beautiful princess. With Zelda it was different. He would kiss her everywhere, her lips, her neck, her face, her collar, everywhere. He could hold, kiss and make love to her for hours. He could just be there and stroke her beautiful pale body as long as she wanted him to. He couldn't lose her, wouldn't accept it. When he snapped back to reality, he wiped a tear away from his cheek and ran after her. The others looked confused after the hero as he ran past them. Link ran down the hill out to Hyrule Field and saw her half way from LonLon ranch too the drawbridge. He set of in a faster pace after her.

**''Zelda, wait!''** He called but she didn't, she just continue her running. When he finally reached her, he took a hold of her arms, spun her around, kissed her and prayed to the goddesses that she would kiss him back and forgive him for his foolishness. But she didn't as she pushed him backwards and glared angrily at him.

**''Link, I told you it's over.''** She hissed, still holding her hands onto his chest from preventing him to come any closer to him.

**''I won't accept it.''** He said and once again cupped her face with his palms. Zelda growled angrily and took a step backwards.

**''You have to carry the triforce of 'bad hearing' or 'stubbornness'.''** She said and folded her arms across her chest. Link was starting to become desperate. He had messed up big time, he knew that. But how would he ever be able to deal with the fact that he had lost the most important person in his life?

**''Zel, I love you.''** He begged and curled his hands into fists. Zelda saw the tears in his eyes and just became more angry. She was about to speak her mind about it, but was interrupted before she could.

**''Princess Zelda?''** They both turned and saw some Hylian guards on their horses. Zelda looked up at them confused and turned her back towards Link.

**''Yes?''** She asked.

**''Your father asked us to announce to you that Prince Marth is now here waiting for you back at the castle.''** Zelda smiled and nodded her head. Link's heart dropped. Prince? What stupid prince?

**''Very well then, I won't keep him waiting.''** Zelda said and mounted the horse that one of the soldiers had given her. She looked down at Link and sighed deeply.

''**Goodbye Link.''** She said sadly and before he knew it, she was gone.

* * *

**Link your poor, poor stupid moron (but it's okey I love you anyways^^) Who is this Marth and what part does he play in Zelda's life. Will Link ever be able to receive Zelda's forgiveness? **

**This is one of my past stories that I began a couple of years ago and had big plans for it. I never finished it and instead of continued on the previous one, I decided to re-create it again. The first three chapters will be more or less the same, but slightly improved, then I'm planning on continue and hopefully write longer and more interesting chapters. Hope that you'll like it. **

**Just a couple of things that I want to explain before we continue;**

**1, The Kokiri has in some way aged in this, so they are no longer any children, therefore Link is no pervert alright? .**

**2, Link is an assh*le in the beginning yes and he deserves everything that comes to him, but he really does love his princess :3 **

**3, Mido, the annoying and rude Kokiri that I wanted to rip his head of in the games, have now grown-up to be a fine young man and one of Link's closets friends.**

**If you in some way don't agree or understand this things, then you can stop reading now instead of posting rude comments. Love ya! :D Please R&R :)**


	2. The announcement

**The announcement **

It has now been two weeks since the break-up and Link was still mourning his princess. One thing that he couldn't understand was how she had found out. He had talked with Saria, Nabooru and Malon about their affairs but all of them swore that they hadn't told her. Also he asked his best friend Mido, but he hadn't either. Link sighed deeply as he looked down at Zelda's chain in his hands and her voice was an echo in his head. _Forever. _He couldn't believe it, he had lost his one true love. Suddenly, he heard a voice he knew to well, it was Mido who called for him from outside.

**''Hey Link get your ass out here before I come up there and throw you down.''** Mido yelled. Link sighed again and thought it was best to do as he were told, he really didn't need a fight right now. Slowly he walked outside, down the ladder and jumped the last steps. Mido sighed and shook his head by the sight of his best friend.

''**Come on man, you can't go around and feel sorry for yourself.''** He said and folded his arms. Link glared angrily at the young boy and sank down to the ground with a huff. Mido rolled with eyes and reached down his hand to Link.

''**Zelda is supposed to be in the market today. You maybe will get a chance to talk to her.'' **Mido was right, he nodded his head and pulled himself up before the two friends together made their way from Kokiri forest to the market.

* * *

Back at the palace, Zelda stood in front of her full-length mirror and starred into her own reflection. She wore a dark blue dress with many fine sewed golden details. Her long golden hair was tied up into a delicate bun, decorated with a golden tiara, not her ordinary forehead-tiara. Today was the day that she would let her people know about her engagement with Prince Marth. Zelda had known Marth in her whole life and she was very close to the blue-headed prince. She might really not love him yet, but she would learn to, she knew that. It knocked on her door and she turned to see Impa, her nursemaid.

**''It's time to leave princess.''** The woman said with a warming smile. Zelda nodded and took one last look in the mirror before turning around.

**''How do I look?''** She asked and smiled. Impa smiled back and walked over to the young girl and placed her hands on top of her shoulders.

**''You look beautiful as always dear.''** She replied her. Zelda blushed and Impa pulled the princess in for a hug. When they broke apart, Impa looked carefully at the girl before her.

**''You have grown up so fast, where have all the years gone?''** She asked. Zelda's smile faded away as she turned back around to her mirror.

**''I don't know, but I can't believe that I wasted all those years on Link.''** She said sadly and looked down into the floor. Impa sighed deeply and stroke the princess cheek.

**''Come on princess, they are waiting for you.''** She said and they exited the room and went down to the courtyard where they meet the king Harkinian, Prince Marth, his best friend Roy and some soldiers. Zelda walked over to her fiancée and he took her arm.

**''Ready dear?''** He smiled at her. For a moment, Zelda had to forget about Link and her past with him. Right now she had to focus on her fiancée and her people.

**''I'm ready when you are.''** She replied him and smiled back.

* * *

Down into the market town, the two boys sat down by the fountain and awaited for the princess to make an entrance, without knowing what awaited them. Mido looked over at his friend and sighed.

**''Come on Link, can you at least try to smile?''** He said and hit Link on his shoulder. Link snapped out of his deep thoughts and turned around to glare angrily over at Mido.

**''I'm trying to figure out what to say to her.''** Link hissed but soon soften up in his voice. Mido shrugged his shoulders.

**''What about **_**'Hey Zelda, I have been a big jerk and I'm sorry?'**_**.''** He said sarcastically. Link shook his head since he knew that Zelda wouldn't accept that lame apology. Then they heard some trumpets and saw two guards and the king.

**''May I presents his majesty King Harkinian.''** One of the guards said as Harkinian walked foreward. The entire town bowed for their king.

**''My friends, I might not be able to rule this land for very much longer. And for my daughter to be able to take my place, she must find a husband.''** Harkinian smiled over at his people. Link started to get a strange feeling, and he didn't like it.

''**And a week ago one of my dear friends son, Prince Marth asked for my daughters hand in marriage, and she accept.''** The market were full of applauds but to Link these words were like poison. Harkinian smiled.

**''May I present to you, my daughter Princess Zelda of Hyrule and my-son-in-law-to-be Prince Marth of Altea.''** Zelda and Marth walked over to the king and waved to the applauded crowd, well except two certain green tunic wearing boys at the age of seventeen. Link looked up at his princess holding hands with another man. It was like his worst nightmare suddenly became true, and it was all his fault.

**''Kiss the bride, kiss the bride, kiss the bride.''** The entire town shouted as they clapped their hands. The couple smiled and blushed. But gladly followed the request. Marth wrapped his arms around Zelda's tiny waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck and they kissed. Link couldn't hear it but he could swear that Zelda moaned in pleasure, which made him more heartbroken and angrier at himself.

* * *

**Well I doubt that Link could see this coming. So what will happen now, will he be able to stop this wedding from happening or will Zelda say I do to Marth?**

**What did you think? Want more? Please R&R :)**


	3. The misunderstanding

**The misunderstanding**

It was one week and three days ago Zelda and Marth announced their engagement, and it was only six weeks left to the wedding of the royal couple. It was night and a green wearing hero sneaked around in the castle yard. He wanted to talk to Zelda and was planning to climb up to her balcony. Ever since that day in town, Link had been haunted by horrible nightmares. He grabbed the veins and started to drag himself upwards. What wouldn't a guy do for his girl? When he climbed over the rail of her balcony the glass door leading inside her room were slightly open. He stepped into the candle filled room. The flame from the candles gave the room a red color. He slowly walked over to her where she laid on her massive bed under her canopy. He looked down at the sleeping princess, he sat down and kissed her lips softly. To his surprise she kissed him back and soon deepened the kiss even more. When they broke apart, she looked into his eyes and smiled before she kissed him again.

**(Warning, sexual activities up ahead)**

After giving him the signals, he placed himself over her with one leg on each side of her body. He linked palms with her and trailed kisses from her lips to her neck. Now Link was confused, at first she goes and hooks up with that prince and now she lets him kiss her in her own bed. Little did he know that Zelda thought she was in deep sleep and this were only a dream. Zelda broke their linked hands and focused on to take of his belt. He sat up, took of his gauntlets, and let her undress his over body. He buried his face in her hair as she kissed his collar bone. She stroke his dirty blonde hair as he kissed her lips again. He ran his hands down her delicate curves, he kissed her shoulders as he tried to undo the lacing on her tight night-gown. He heard her moan when he kissed her naked chest.. He got up from the bed, took his tights if and pulled Zelda's night-gown of through her hips. Now they were both completely naked. Link kissed her up her leg, up her belly, up her breasts. He looked her at the princess for a second, she was smiling, then it must have been alright then. He lead his growing manhood to her entrance and entered her, with a moan of pleasure she closed her eyes and bit her lip, she followed Link in his slow moves and they soon found their rhythm. She took a hold of his shoulders.

**''Harder Link, please?''** She whispered into his ear and as the gentle man he was he followed the princess order. When she let out a load moan he had to quite her with a kiss.

**''Zelda!''** He growled into her mouth. He was close now, Zelda on the other hand had already come twice. They moaned softly in pleasure until Link come inside her. He soon collapsed on her, and rolled to his side and they both catch their breaths.

**''Spend the night with me Link, hold me.''** Link nodded and embraced the princess in his arms and they fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning, when the sun peaked inside Zelda's bedroom. The princess opened her eyes and yawned, then she realised that she had woken up besides a warm muscular body. She took a better look at the person besides her and recognise him.

**''Link?''** She asked confused and poked him with her finger to make him wake up. He let out a sot snore and Zelda growled annoyed.

**''Link! Wake up!''** She hit him in his chest with her pillow. Link jolted up in bed and looked around into the room.

**''Wh-?''** When he saw Zelda, a smile grew across his lips but it soon faded away by the sight of her angry face.

**''What in the name of Hyrule, are you doing in my bedroom?''** She asked and folded her arms over her chest. Link frowned his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly.

**''Don't you remember?''** He asked and looked at her. Zelda realised that she was naked and started to panic even further.

**''Last night? We made love.''** Link said and was confused again. Zelda gasped and stood up and wrapped a quilt around her naked body and walked overt to her wardrobe.

**''How could this happened?''** She whined as she took out one of her dresses and went behind the screen wall to change, but she soon peaked out from behind it and looked angrily over at Link who had started to get dressed.

''**What a second, what was you doing in here?''** She hissed at him. Link thought back for a second to the night before.

**''I wanted to talk to you and...-''** He began but she interrupted him and came out from behind the screen with her dress unzipped.

**''And we just happened to end up in bed together?'' **She asked sarcastically and turned her back to him and pulled her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Link sighed deeply and zipped her up before placing his hands on her shoulders. How he still longed for her, even if they had been together the whole night. He could never get enough of the princess.

**''Well... pretty much. You mean, you don't remember?''** It was that pain in his chest again. How could she not remember?

**''Oh no.''** She gasped. It became clear to her what she had actually done and what had happened. It wasn't just a dream then.

**''Come on Link, continue to get dressed.''** She picked up his tunic from the floor and threw it at him. Link mumbled something under his breath as he pulled the tunic over his head. Zelda walked over to her mirror and sat down starting to brush through her hair.

**''How could this happened to me? If Marth, finds out. I'm an un-engagement woman again.''** She whined and throwed the brush back at the dressing-table.

**''I wish.''** Link growled for himself as he buckled his belt. Zelda stood up and walked over to him and started to drag him towards the window.

**''Link you have to get out of here, before anyone sees you here.''** She peaked outside through the thin curtains to see if anybody where down into the courtyard. When the coast was clear, she started to push him over to the doors.

**''Don't I get a good-bye kiss?''** He said and put on his gauntlets. Zelda folded her arms and glared angrily at him with a frowned eyebrow.

**''You wish.''** She hissed and tapped her foot. Link nodded and grinned slightly.

**''Oh, well then maybe I should go and tell Marth what happened right away?''** Link broke free from Zelda's grip and started to walk against the door. Terrified she ran after him.

**''No Link, no.''** She whispered and grabbed him again. Link turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. Zelda growled because she knew that she had lost this battle if she wanted to stay with Marth.

**''Okey fine, you'll get that kiss.''** She said and sighed. Link grinned and nodded as he cupped her face with his palms and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, Zelda walked back to her dressing-table.

**''Remember, no one can know about this.'' **She said and looked into the mirror. Link just shrugged his shoulders and sighed before walking back out on the balcony and sneaking outside the castle grounds.

* * *

Zelda ran in tears through the corridors to Impa's study. She knocked forcefully on the door and waited for the Shekihan woman to let her in.

**''Zelda?''** The woman asked confused as Zelda ran past her into the room. Impa closed the door behind them and walked over to the young princess.

**''Oh Impa.''** Zelda wrapped her arms around Impa's neck and cried on her shoulder. Impa lead Zelda over to the couch in the room and they sat down.

**''But my dear child, whatever is the matter?''** She hugged the crying princess shoulders and stroke her blonde curls.

**''I'm such a fool.''** She cried harder.

**''No you're not, you are one of the brightest girl in all of Hyrule.'' **Impa smiled and brushed a lock of hair from Zelda's face.

**''I have been unfaithful to Marth.''** Zelda sobbed hard as she turned her head away in shame. Impa gasped.

**''You have what?!'' **Impa made Zelda face her.

**''Last night! With Link, I really didn't want to, I though I was dreaming and, then when I woke up he was just laying there.''** She broke out in tears again and she covered her face with her palms.

**''Now hush dear, everything is gonna be alright.'' **Impa embraced Zelda again and gently rocked her as she hummed Zelda's lullaby.

* * *

Link walked over Hyrule Field and into Kokiri forest. He was in deep thoughts but soon snapped out of them when he could hear voices yell his name.

**''Link, where in the goddesses have you been?''** Saria and Mido came running towards Link when he entered Kokiri village. They stopped in front of him and Link scratched the back of his head.

**''I've been... with Zel.'' **He said weakly as he sighed deeply wanting to break out in tears and sink down to the ground. Both of the Kokiri looked at each other confused with raised eyebrows.

**''You know I rather not talk about it so if you don't mind I would prefer to be alone.''** Link said as he made his way past his two best friends and climb up the ladder that lead to his house.

**''What's up with him?''** Mido frown his eyebrow as he saw Link disappear inside the curtain.

* * *

**So will Link tell Marth anyway, and if he does will there still be a wedding? **

**Please R&R :)**


	4. The Temple of Time

**The Temple of Time**

It was in the middle of the night and Link stood into the Temple of Time. It was a month since he sneaked into the castle and up to Zelda's room. Ever since then, Link and Zelda hadn't seen each other and in two weeks Zelda and Marth was going to get married. Link stood in front of the door of time and looked up at the Triforce above it. He sighed deeply before he heard a horse galloping and stopping outside. With a little hope in his heart, he turned around to the entrance. Soon he could see the blonde beauty coming inside completely soaked taking her gloves off. When he saw her bitter expression, he scratched the back of his head nervously.

''**You came.''** He said and smiled weakly. Zelda frowned her eyebrows as she pressed the water out of her wet hair.

''**I got a little bit tired to receive a message each day from you asking me here.''** She said disturbed and throwed her hair behind her shoulder.

''**And I snuck out from the castle and rode all the way down here into the pouring rain, so I hope what you have to say is important.''** She added and folded her arms across her chest. Link turned his back to her again and sighed deeply. ¨

''**I wanted to talk to you about that night. Ever since then, it hasn't past a minute that I didn't think about you**.'' He said and turned his head slightly so that he could see her in the corner of his eye.

''**Well I guess that you found some comfort with your other resources when you got bored.''** The princess hissed at the blonde hero. Link turned around looking slightly hurt.

''**You are more then just a resource to me. I love you.'' **He said in a whisper as he turned around and walked over to her so that their faces almost touched.

''**You didn't answer my question Link.'' **She said as she looked into his big blue eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her face and he wrapped one hand around her waist and placed it onto her back.

''**I haven't seen neither one of them for weeks, not like that anyway.'' **He whispered as he grinned slightly leaning down so that his lips brushed softly against hers.

''**And I never will.''** He said as he pressed his lips forcefully against hers. For a second, Zelda had a moment of weakness and kissed him back. Then reality kicked in and Zelda pulled away from his lips, but he still hold her into a tight grasp with his arms. She gasped and slapped him hard across his face making him to let her go. She huffed angrily and glared angrily at him. Link hold his hands to his cheek and growled angrily.

''**Okey, I deserved that.''** He said and shook his head.

''**That and so much more mister!''** She hissed at him.

''**Alright, clearly there wasn't any point of me coming down here so I'm just going to leave.'' **She added and started to walk back to the entrance, but Link hurried and grabbed her wrist making her turn around and face him.

''**Don't go. Please.''** He pleaded her. Zelda sighed again and stopped.

''**Link, you got five minutes.''** She said while giving him an serious glare. Link nodded and sighed deeply before walking over and leaned against the wall nearby.

''**I knew that I screwed up, and I know that it will take more then an apology for you to forgive me. But can't you atleast let me try to make it up to you?''** He asked and looked at her hopefully. Zelda shook her head and folded her arms.

''**Link, you seems to forget that I'm engaged and getting married in fifteen days.'' **She said. Link closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Even if he knew that this has entire his fault, he still tried to forget that she was suppose to dedicate her entire life to another man.

''**But if I hadn't made those mistakes in the past, they you wouldn't have been.'' **He whispered as he turned his head away. Zelda nodded and sighed.

''**You're right, I wouldn't have. But you did, and I am. Even if you and I shared one more night as a mistake, that doesn't mean that I won't break my promise to my fiancée.'' **Link turned around to look at her again as he started to walk over to her.

''**But I know, that deep inside you still love me and you want to be with me.'' **

''**Link, you have to stop! You and me we can never be together because…''** She began but stopped half through her sentence. Link raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Suddenly Zelda started to get uncomfortable and cleared her throat.

''**Because I'm with child.'' **She added and fumbled with her fingers. Link gasped for his breath and slowly sank down to the floor like a big pile of jelly.

''**I'm going to be a father?''** He asked more in disbelief then her. Now it was Zelda's turn to raise her eyebrow.

''**You? No, it's not you who is the father.''** She said again. Link turned up to look at her annoyed.

''**What do you mean that I'm not the father? Of course it's my child.''** He said and got back up to his feet and walked back over to her.

''**No, it's Marth's.'' **

''**You mean that you…'' **He began but couldn't get himself to say it. Zelda nodded and sighed deeply. Link just wanted to die right there, right this moment.

''**How can you know that it's not mine? It's more or less impossible to tell who the father is, I mean… it must have been somewhere around that night right?'' **He said but Zelda shook her head and sighed again.

''**It will to get brighter soon, I better get back to the palace.''** She said and pulled her gloves onto her hands again, before starting to go back to the temple entrance but Link quickly stepped in her way.

''**You don't think that you just can walk away from this do you?''** He asked still convinced that he was the father of the child that Zelda was carrying.

''**I beg you pardon?''** She asked surprised and placed her hands onto her hips.

''**You can't just tell me that you are expecting and then walk away like it's nothing when it's possibly that I'm the father..'' **He said and took a firm grip of her shoulders.

''**Link, you aren't the father. Marth is, you have to let it go.''** She said before she managed to get herself free and ran outside and rode back to the castle, leaving Link torn about what to think anymore.

* * *

**So, what do you think? How can Zelda be so sure that Link isn't the father? Or is he and she just plans to keep the baby away from him after what he has done?**

**Thank you for all of the reviews :D **


	5. The revealing

**The revealing**

In less then a week, Marth and Zelda was going to be husband and wife, soon-to-be the new King and Queen.

''**Good morning dear.''** Marth said with a smile as he kissed the princesses cheek. Zelda smiled and ran her hand from his shoulder down to his hand, grasping it.

''**Good morning.''** She replied him as they walked over to the table together and sat down with her father.

''**What is your plans for today?''** The King asked and smiled over at the young couple. Zelda took a sip of her tea before placing it back onto the table and placed her napkin into her lap.

''**There is still many things left to be done for the wedding.''** She replied her father and took another sip from her tea.

''**Let's not worry about that for today, why don't you show me around in the kingdom? I have been here for months, and I still haven't been any further then castle-town.''** Marth said smiling over at his fiancée. Before she could answer, Zelda's father had already agreed delightful.

''**What a marvellous idea. We can take a trip to Lake Hylia, Kakariko village and on the way back we can make a quick stop by Lon-Lon ranch, I have to make a new order from Talo.''** Harkinian said before taking a bit from his pancakes. Zelda was about to protest, she did not like the idea of this, especially the trip to Lon-Lon ranch. And it was a risk that they could run into Link, and that was something that could end quite badly in so many ways. But she knew her father, once he set his mind of something it was impossible to change it, one of the many qualities she had earned from him. And since it appeared to mean so much to Marth, she didn't have the heart to say no.

''**I suppose we can take a few hours break from it.''** She smiled weakly in response, earning another pleased looks from her father and fiancé.

''**I'll make sure there will be a horse cab ready after breakfast.''** Harkinian said and stood up walking out of the room. Zelda felt something touching her hand and looked down to find Marth embracing it. She looked up at him.

''**Thank you.''** He said before planting a soft kiss of her knuckles.

* * *

''**Link, you can't sit here and mop around forever.''** She said and placed another milk bottle in front of the green wearing hero. Link took the bottle and took a sip, before replying her.

''**Then what do you want me to do?''** He questioned and looked down into the battle. Malon sighed deeply and shrugged her shoulders.

''**I don't know! Something. Anything have to be better then to sit here and feel sorry for yourself all day.''** Mason said and sat down opposite him crossing her legs and resting her elbow onto the small wooden table.

* * *

On Hyrule field, in a small carriage dragged by two horses, Zelda sat with her father and fiancé on their way back from Lake Hylia. Zelda still feared that they would run into Link. Since her father didn't really knew the reason why it ended between the two of them, she wouldn't be surprised if he would insist of exchanging a word or two with the Hero, and this would place her in a uncomfortable spot. But now the last stop was Lon Lon Ranch for a new milk order, then in was back to the castle safe and soundly. She looked over at Marth sitting besides her, he looked outside the window admire the landscape. Zelda giggled, making him turn around to face her with a smile.

''**What?''** He asked. Zelda shook her head as she smiled.

''**Nothing.''** She replied him and looked outside her own window and realised they were on the road leading up to Lon Lon Ranch. Soon she could go home again! She felt something touching her hand and looked down at it and saw Marth squeezing it lightly.

''**Only a few more days.''** He whispered before planting a light kiss on her temple. She smiled over at him and was about to say something, but was stopped when the carriage stopped with a light bump.

''**Well looks like we have arrived.'' **Harkinian said with a smile as a guard opened the door to the carriage. First the king exited, Marth was next and he gave his hand to Zelda as she walked down the small steps from the carriage. Talo and Ingo walked over to them.

''**Your highness.''** Talo said as both he and his brother bowed deeply. Harkinian smiled and patted Talo on his shoulder.

''**Good to see you old friend. I'm here to make new order, shall we go inside?''** The three men walked inside leaving Marth and Zelda outside. He offered her his arm and the walked further inside.

''**What are you thinking about dear? You seem distance.'' **He asked and looked down at her concerned. Zelda shook her head and tilted her head to rest it on his shoulder.

''**I just have some pre-wedding nerves, nothing to worry about.''** She said with a smile which faded away when they reached inside to the paddock and saw a red-headed young girl and a tunic wearing hero walking towards them. For a second Link's and Zelda's eyes meet and they both stopped like frozen to the ground.

''**What is she doing here?''** He asked as he and Malon walked out from the paddock and approached Zelda and Marth. Link could see the anger in Zelda's eyes by the sight of him being with Malon, despite him telling her that he hasn't seen anyone of the girls after she found out about the affairs, she might even think that that why he was there now. Then of course they were not together anymore, so practically Link could see whoever he wanted. When they stood in front of each other, an awkward silence fell upon them until Malon shyly curtsied to Marth and presented herself. Marth took her hand and kissed the top of it.

''**How have you been?''** Link asked as he looked at Zelda. She raised an eyebrow and flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder.

''**Fine.''** She replied him coldly. Link nodded before turning back to Marth and reached his hand foreward and the blue-headed prince took and shook it.

''**Congratulations.''** He said. Marth smiled slightly.

''**Thank you.''** He replied.

''**I'm sure you'll be a good king, and father.''** Link said. Marth raised his eyebrow and turned slightly to Zelda but still didn't take his eyes from Link. Zelda looked at Link with her eyes in a dismayed look.

''**Father?''** Marth asked and looked at Zelda. Link as well looked over at the princess questioning.

''**You haven't told him?''** Link spat at her. Zelda gritted her teeth at him as she shoot glares at the hero standing before her.

''**Told me what?''** Marth said confused.

''**That she's pregnant.'' **Link said still looking at Zelda slightly angry as he crossed his arms.

''**You lied didn't you? It is mine isn't it?''** He asked her.

* * *

**Is Link the father after all and will he reveal the night that he shared with Zelda? And what will this do to the wedding between Zelda and Marth? **

**Thank you for all of the reviews :D**


End file.
